


The Fallen

by KameTerra



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-02
Updated: 2009-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameTerra/pseuds/KameTerra
Summary: From the time they were kids, there was something about Raphael that Leonardo couldn't quite understand...but that never stopped him from trying.  100-word drabble.





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in Aubretia Lycania's Tsubaki 'verse.

He saw them sometimes, the ones he’d missed—brittle carcasses ready to crumble, or soft ones weeping obsolete fluid.  Rarest of all were those yet unmarred by death, perfect marionettes of iridescence and airbrushed feathers newly abandoned by the puppeteer called Life.

Though he’d nurtured many of their brethren back to health and freedom, Raphael regarded these pathetic corpses with unfeigned disinterest.

“Doesn’t it… bother you?” Leonardo asked once.

Raphael glanced down at the sodden pigeon half-sunken in the muck, then up at the sewer grate.

“Leo, some of the ones that fall, they just…ain’t gonna get back up.”


End file.
